Días Cotidianos
by Mactans
Summary: Era justo, darle los trozos mal trechos de su ser a John, vivir solo por él y para él, sin pensar en nada, olvidando todo. (Dom/Sub)


Sherlock abre los ojos 10 minutos antes de las 7am, no tiene ni que mirar el reloj para tener la certeza de que es así; se mueve con cuidado para zafarse de los brazos que lo aprisionan y lentamente desciende por la cama hasta la erección mañanera del rubio, con cuidado baja el elástico del pants hasta que la dura carne hace su aparición frente a sus ojos y sin pensárselo demasiado comienza una dedicada felación, al principio va lento, con cuidado rodea con sus labios la cabeza del glande mientras pasea su húmeda lengua por la uretra, después lentamente engulle más a fondo hasta que la siente golpear en su garganta, hoy logro hacerlo sin esfuerzo, se congratula consigo mismo, se siente listo para lo que sigue; lentamente saca solo una pulgada de ese miembro y lo vuelve a deglutir una y otra vez; John tiene una longitud aceptable: casi 8 pulgadas en total erección, pero lo impresionante es su grosor, realmente ahí está el reto cuando intentas darle una felación completa, de esas que sabe que le encantan a su adoración rubia; recuerda que al principio sentía que su quijada se dislocaría, pero con el tiempo aquello dejo de ser una preocupación ya que descubrió que sus ligamentos tenían una elasticidad fabulosa y sus mejillas podían con el trabajo, aunque no por ello fuese más sencillo, simplemente mejoro la técnica. Y aquí estaba, saboreando toda la extensión que tenía al frente, succionando con delicadeza cuando lo saca y haciendo movimientos de deglución con su garganta cuando la mete hasta el fondo de su cavidad oral, sus músculos estimulaban de forma placentera al muy sensible glande.

En menos de 2 minutos siente una mano enredarse en sus negros cabellos y sonríe para sus adentros, su primera tarea del día ha sido cumplida por completo: Despertar al _amo._

John se gira sobre su espalda para hacer el trabajo más fácil para el pelinegro y más cómodo para él, Sherlock se arrodilla entre las piernas del rubio y se apoya sobre los huesos de la cadera del rubio y comienza con una mamada en toda la regla, con fuerza y con absoluta dedicación y en otros 5 minutos John eyacula con fuerza y Sherlock lo bebe hasta la última gota.

John se levanta y se dirige hacia la ducha, Sherlock rápidamente tiende la cama, se coloca una bata de satín (satín, seda no, John le ha prohibido usarla) azul para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y luego saca del armario la ropa que usar el doctor ese día: toma un gancho que porta la camisa y el pantalón que plancho ayer y lo coloca con cuidado sobre una silla al lado de la cama, busca una chamarra que combine y después rebusca entre las cajoneras un par de calcetines a juego y una trusa, pone todo el conjunto en la cama y sale rumbo a la cocina, tiene exactamente 11 minutos para preparar un desayuno decente, es el tiempo que tardará John en alistarse en la habitación; Sherlock toma la tetera para llenarla con agua del grifo, la coloca en la estufa y después prosigue a preparar un omelette; aún recuerda cuando la señora Hudson les hacía el desayuno a ambos, pero eso fue hace mucho y ahora se arrepiente de no haber sabido valorarlos; el pelinegro sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, recuerda que no tiene permitido remembrar el pasado, su pasado ya no es suyo, ni su presente ni su futuro, todo eso ahora es de John, porque él así lo decidió y a Sherlock le pareció justo entregarle todo.

John hace su aparición en la cocina justo cuando el pelinegro está colocando su taza de té junto al plato con omelette, John se sienta a la mesa y Sherlock le acerca la canasta de pan, después se queda de pie a un lado esperando a que le permitan tomar asiento, lo cual sucede cuando John le indica sentarse con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. John comienza su desayuno, Sherlock desayunará cuando el rubio se haya marchado al trabajo.

John le habla de sus casos médicos, de sus pacientes y de lo terriblemente absurdo que se ha vuelto el DI Dimmock, Sherlock le escucha y ofrece consejos o sugerencias cuando le permite hablar, ambos se ríen de las tonterías que dice el nuevo equipo forense que tiene el Yard y ambos coinciden que hasta Anderson era mejor que ese montón de idiotas recién graduados, quién los viera pensaría que nada ha cambiado, sin embargo _todo es diferente_.

John termina su desayuno y Sherlock se apresura a levantar los trastos y en su lugar deja el periódico del día, el rubio lo toma y comienza a leerlo –Ve a prepárate- le ordena al cabo de un minuto y el pelinegro se apresura a acatar la orden.

Se dirige al dormitorio, se quita la bata y entra al baño, rebusca en el pequeño armario debajo del lavamanos y saca una caja de tamaño considerable, se dirige con ella al dormitorio y la coloca a los pies de la cama, regresa al baño y hace sus necesidades, sabe que no podrá hacerlo hasta que John vuelva a la hora de la comida, se enjuaga rápidamente y se dirige de nuevo al dormitorio, ahí ve a John ajustándose sus guantes de látex.

Sherlock se sube a la cama, se coloca con las rodillas muy abiertas y después se inclina hacia adelante hasta que su rostro roce contra la almohada, luego dirige sus manos hacia sus propias nalgas y las separa, en una posición clara de ofrecimiento y entrega hacia su dueño.

John se acerca a la caja en el suelo y saca un plug anal, largo y rugoso, pero sin ser muy grueso, lo embadurna con un poco de lubricante y se dirige a ese trasero que le es entregado a voluntad.

Sherlock siente la punta del juguete presionarse contra su ano, la siente húmeda y sabe que ese será todo el lubricante que recibirá así que se forza a sí mismo a recibir lo que sea que su amo quiera meterle, así que respira una vez y luego relaja sus músculos anales lentamente y el juguete se desliza hasta el fondo, lo siente presionar su próstata y se muerde el labio para no gemir, no debe de hacerlo o recibirá un castigo. John hace que se giré sobre su espalda y su cara se pone sería de repente, Sherlock sabe que debía de haberlo evitado pero no pudo: eyaculó.

El pelinegro siente que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas cuando siente la mirada desaprobatoria de su amo, no quería fallarle, pero lleva tres días sin correrse y su cuerpo lo ha traicionado. John lo mira, le dice que está bien, que lo intentarán luego y se dispone a quitarse los guantes, pero Sherlock se arroja al suelo y se pone de rodillas a sus pies y le pide que lo castigue pero que no lo deje, que no soporta que lo miré así.

John coloca una rodilla en el suelo y con una mano toma la mata de pelo de Sherlock y lo hace mirarle, sus ojos que antes le miraban decepcionados ahora lo miran con furia reprimida.

-¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes a mí?- le dice en un susurro peligroso.

Sherlock se estremece, pero la ira de su maestro es mejor que su indiferencia, así que solo baja la mirada no queriendo enfadarlo más.

John lo empuja para que quede acostado sobre su espalda en el suelo, el plug dentro de su culo presiona contra su nudo de nervios y hace que su pene brinque, John suelta una risita perversa.

-Eres una sucia perra…- murmura, luego separa las largas piernas del pelinegro y se coloca entre ellas, Sherlock sabe que va a castigarlo en serio y se preocupa: John llegará tarde al trabajo… probablemente le castigue por eso en la tarde.

John comienza a masturbarlo con agresividad y aunque Sherlock no tiene ninguna restricción física sabe que no debe de meter las manos ni mover las piernas de como su amo las ha dejado, así que solo cierra los puños y evita gemir, no tiene permiso para hacerlo y menos cuando lo están castigando.

El rubio se inclina hacia un lado y alcanza la caja de donde saco el plug momentos antes y de ella extrae una larga y delgada pieza de plástico, misma que unta en lubricante y ante la sorprendida cara del pelinegro comienza a empujarla dentro de su urethra, a Sherlock nunca le ha gustado la inserción de uretra, las sensaciones son muchas: se mezcla el dolor (porque ahí vaya que le duele), las ganas de orinar y de eyacular eran demasiado, la estimulación en esa parte tan sensible lo hacían delirar y el morbo eran una combinación que le provocaban dolor de cabeza. John lo sabe.

Una vez que el rubio término de introducir el plástico en aquel pequeño orificio observó a su obra de arte: El pelinegro estaba perlado en sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero lo mejor aún estaba por venir, con un firme tirón extrajo la sonda y todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se crispó debajo de él, entonces presionó con fuerza la base del pene de su sumiso y sonrío cuando una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de su sometido.

-Tranquilo, eso solo fue para aflojar un poco- le dijo John, de una forma que incluso pudo parecer tierna.

John saco una sonda de grosor considerable, 17mm no son cualquier cosa, de acero y muy pesada, eso iría directamente dentro del pene erecto de Sherlock y por el peso su miembro se vendría abajo causando una sensación dolorosamente placentera. Sherlock estaba asustado, pero su dueño le dijo que le gustaría y él no iba a dudar de su palabra...

-Además- continuó John –recuerda que es un castigo- y sonrió.

15 minutos después la tarea había sido llevada a cabo, John se levantó y se retiró los guantes de latex, luego ayudó a su sumiso a ponerse en pie, Sherlock sentía algo cercano al vértigo y sus piernas temblaban, sin embargo sonrió a su amo y recibió de buen agrado el beso que deposito en su frente junto con una promesa de volver para la comida.

Una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse, el pelinegro se dirigió a la ducha, tenía 20 minutos para estar listo, una vez fuera de la ducha, colocarse la ropa interior fue todo un reto, la tela de sus bóxer rosaba constantemente la sensible cabeza de su miembro que a pesar de tener un pesado aditamento que lo forzaba a estar hacia abajo, seguía excitado, su glande lucia ligeramente morado, además el plug en su culo no ayudaba mucho… pero ni modo, se dijo y termino de vestirse.

Tendría que apresurarse en hacer las compras, su amo solo le daba una hora para salir de casa y eso a él no le molestaba, dar su libertad por estar al lado de su dueño lo valía.

Salió de la habitación y tomo sus llaves de la mesita de centro en la sala de estar, levantó la vista y vio como el día recién comenzaba apenas eran las 8:30am, se detuvo a observar el cielo a través de la ventana, antes no lo hacía, le parecía tonto y sin embargo hoy ve la belleza de cada amanecer.

Sonrió con nostalgia, luego se ajustó la barba falsa, se puso los lentes y salió rumbó al Tesco.

John camino con prisa al Bart's, él a sus 52 años era el nuevo jefe del Hospital desde hace 5 años, los años pintaron algunas canas en su cabello rubio y unas cuantas arrugas más en su rostro, todo había cambiado tanto hace años, debió de haber supuesto que todo sería una tragedia desde el momento mismo en que Sherlock fingió su muerte la vez primera, pero no lo hizo, en esos años aún era tan ingenuo que inclusive se casó con una asesina sin saberlo.

Luego el regreso de Moriarty, un plan fallido, la misteriosa desaparición de la Sra. Hudson, el "trágico accidente" de Molly y la muerte de Lestrade en medio de una misión de rescate que resultó ser una trampa por parte de Mary…

Mary resultó ser una persona demasiado peligrosa y los hermanos Holmes planearon una estrategia de la cual no fue informado, creyó que estaban ambos muertos, sufrió como nadie, esta vez creyó que ya nada podría salvarlo. Pero un día, apareció Sherlock en su puerta, la ira que sentía por él fue mayor que la primera vez y quiso destruirlo, por Dios que sí, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo… Sherlock ya estaba destruido.

Le llevo meses descubrir que el plan de los Holmes salió terriblemente fatal, bueno, si funcionó pero a un costo demasiado alto. Sherlock no quería hablar pero todas las noches se despertaba por los gritos que daba Sherlock clamando piedad, gimiendo y lanzando alaridos en medio de la noche entre un llanto ahogado. John estaba conmocionado, nunca creyó que Sherlock pudiese caer en un estado tan catatónico, pues al despertar se quedaba callado, sonámbulo y silencioso. El rubio revisó cada centímetro de la piel del pelinegro pero no halló pruebas de tortura física y supuso que fue víctima de tortura psicológica… La verdad le llegó con un vídeo.

El vídeo llegó a su puerta una mañana de octubre, tenía una nota que decía "Destrúyalo cuando lo vea. Anthea".  
Y lo que vio sería algo que nunca olvidaría.  
Aparentemente Moriarty descubrió el plan de los hermanos Holmes, los capturó a ambos pero los separó, Sherlock estaba detrás de una pared de vidrió reforzado atado a una silla metálica y Mary estaba a su lado, dentro de la habitación, del otro lado del cristal estaba Mycroft… con Moriarty.  
John no tenía el estómago para verlo, pero debía hacerlo: Mycroft sufrió una tortura que se extendió por más de 48 horas, larga e increíblemente horrible que fue presenciada en primera fila por Sherlock. En aquella cinta comprobó el infinito amor que le tuvo Mycroft a su hermano pues al final de su agónica vida, giró lo que en algún momento había sido su rostro hacía donde recordaba estaba el cristal y de sus desfigurados labios brotó un "Lo siento Sherlock, te quiero" y posterior a eso una fuerte explosión destruyó todo.

Mycroft se implantó una bomba en sí mismo, soportó toda esa tortura para darle tiempo al MI6 de atrapar a todos los miembros de la red y al final decidió explotarse a si mimo junto con Moriarty, no podía arriesgarse a que ese monstruo se quedara en el mismo mundo con su hermano. Ese fue el plan desde el principio, salvarlo a él.

Mary fue asesinada por Anthea, quién saco a un Sherlock inconsciente de los escombros y se lo llevó, ahí terminaba el vídeo.  
John supo que los hermanos Holmes fueron declarados muertos, sabía que Mycroft si lo estaba, supuso que Anthea ayudo a que Sherlock no muriera y dos meses después lo dejo en su puerta junto con el testamento de Mycroft y como Sherlock se suponía que estaba muerto, también el testamento de éste. John era dueño de todo… hasta de Sherlock.

A Sherlock le tomó meses recuperarse, pasó del estado catatónico a un estado suicida y finalmente a una depresión profunda.

John lo había intentado de verdad, pero nada tenía efecto, además que todo se complicaba pues tenía que mantener la existencia del pelinegro en secreto.

-No tengo nada a que aferrarme, John- le dijo un día, John lo miró tan derrotado, una sombra de lo que un día fue y tan ausente que por primera vez sintió al capitán emerger de él otra vez, la frustración y la ira lo invadieron, zarandeo un par de veces al pelinegro y al final le gritó que no lo dejaría morir, que él no se podía suicidar porque no se pertenecía a sí mismo, porque:

-¡Eres mío, Sherlock Holmes!- grito fuerte y claro, John acercó su rostro al del otro, a solo unos centímetros uno del otro y –Tú me perteneces- declaró en un murmullo.

Sherlock lo acepto, se aferró a su último bote salvavidas que irónicamente siempre había estado ahí; él ya estaba cansado de los casos, los acertijos, las aventuras, los criminales, la marginación, subir a en una ola de fama y caer de forma vertiginosa llevándose a los que más amaba con él, vivió el horror en carne propia, vio sufrir a muchos por su causa y su maravillosos cerebro estaba completamente negado a borrar algo, ahora cada cosa horrible de su pasado estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y ya no quería eso, ya no podía y ahí, en medio del caos estaba John, su John, como un sol, como su todo, a él, quien un día lo saco de las penumbras con su amistad, a quien daño con su muerte fingida, luego destrozó su vida enredándolo en una red de corrupción y mentiras para después hundirlo más con otra muerte falsa y que sin embargo seguía allí, intentando unir todos los pedazos de lo que un día fue un "Gran detective consultor"…

Era justo, darle los trozos mal trechos de su ser a John, vivir solo por él y para él, sin pensar en nada, olvidando todo.

Desde aquel día su dinámica cambió, John le impuso reglas, restricciones y límites, también le dio premios, placer y alegrías, lo despojo de todo y sin embargo le dio una nueva vida, adoraba estar ahí, a sus pies, estar a su sombra… a su cuidado.

.

John sacudió la cabeza y alejo todo de su mente, si bien, terminar en una relación de amo y esclavo no era su principal idea de convivencia con Sherlock, mantenerlo con vida y darle una razón para vivir valía la pena y sabía desde siempre que todo con Sherlock termina siendo espectacularmente singular por no decir raro y una relación con él no podría haber sido diferente, hoy nada importaba más que tenerlo con él, vivo y en paz porque lo ama.

-Adelante- dijo fuerte y una nueva paciente entró a su consultorio, un nuevo día comenzaba…


End file.
